dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day, Another Flame War
Plot Simon and Michael have a tradition to purchase the new Modern Flame War game before the day of release, so they get everyone else to camp out with them outside of the store. Molly and Michael make a bet. Rating: TV-MA *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Red *Blue Transcript 10:30 PM On a Monday (Simon approaches the local GameStop and puts down his bags) Simon: Alright, let's go you guys. (Thomas, Molly, Alice, Michael, and Emma come in with more bags) Alice: (To Simon) So, explain to me how I got involved in this stupid task? Simon: (To Alice) Remember last night, you were stood up by you're date, and I made it up to you. (Flashbacks to last night with Simon and Alice in bed panting, suggesting that they just had sex) Simon: So, tomorrow, all of us are going to this event, where we camp out of GameStop. Alice: Yeah. Simon: And we're going wait until the new Modern Flame War becomes available to purchase at midnight. Alice: So. Simon: Well, now it's time to return the favor. (Cuts back to present) Alice: Ah, fuck me. Michael: Hey, it's fun, whenever we wait we always place bets. Molly: What kind of bets? Michael: Well lesbo, we bet who can get their copy first. Molly: Alright, just for calling me that, I bet I can get a copy before you. Michael: Alright, if you get a copy before me, I'll kiss a guy. Simon: Whoa, Michael that's pretty extreme. Michael: (Whispers to Simon) Don't worry, she's never been in this kind of situation before. Molly: Okay, and if you get a copy before me, I'll give you a hickey. Michael: (Quickly) Deal, let's get through this, bitch. (Simon and Michael set up a tent) Thomas: Are you guys serious about this, we only have about an hour and a half. Simon: Thomas, there could be nobody in there, we don't know how long we'll be here for. Michael: It's best to just get comfortable. (As more and more people arrive, Molly approaches Alice and Emma) Molly: I'm so screwed, I don't know the first thing about these things. Alice: Well, me neither, I'm just here because I made the mistake of sleeping with Simon. Molly: Ah man, I really don't wanna give that bastard Michael a hickey, he probably doesn't want it on his neck. Emma: Hey Molly, I gotta a plan. Molly: What? Emma: Every year, Simon and Michael drag me into these stupid camp outs, so I learned how to sneak into this store. Molly: How did you learn? Emma: Simon and Michael always go to this store for the game, so I just found a map of the vents, then I snuck in, stole a copy, and Simon gives me twice the price of the game just to have it. Molly: Can I try that? Emma: I don't know, it may be too difficult for you. Molly: Fuck that, I just wanna make sure Michael doesn't get his dirty hands on a copy before I do. Molly: Alright, Alice you wanna help. Alice: Anything to get this stupid nerd thing over with. Molly: So Emma, what do we do? Emma: Well, let's go the back of the store, so the boys don't get suspicious. (As Molly, Alice, and Emma go to the back of GameStop, Simon, Thomas, and Michael are approached by Red and Blue) Simon: Ah if it isn't RedD3ATH and his partner in crime BlueBallz. Red: So Simon, have you heard about what's in this year's Modern Flame War? Simon: Yeah, in fact so much that I think by the time you catch up to my level, I'll already be the king of Modern Flame War. Red: Oh yeah, well let's see who will get a copy first, I know I will cuz I'm awesome! Blue: Doesn't anyone ever say that each new sequel is always the same. Thomas: Thank you. Simon and Red: (To both Blue and Thomas) Shut Up! Michael: Whatever it doesn't matter, we have a secret weapon. Red: Yeah right! Later. (Red and Blue leave) Michael: You sure Emma can sneak in to the store? Simon: I don't know, I'll have to check. (Simon goes to find Emma, while Michael gets in the tent with Thomas) Thomas: So what's so special about Modern Flame War anyway? Michael: It's the fourth one, and what's different is that there are two new weapons and for one of the weapons they added a scope. Thomas: (Sarcastically) Wow, that sounds great. (A few seconds of silence) Michael: Okay, the real reason why I play these games is because Simon has been a rival with Red over who's the best on Modern Flame War. Thomas: Seriously? Michael: Yeah. Ever since the first game was released, the two have been going at each other over who's the king of Modern Flame War, and I've been helping Simon for all this time. Thomas: Do they know it's just a game? Michael: Maybe, but I don't know. (Cuts to Molly in a vent with a rope in her hand) Molly: (On a walkie talkie) Okay, Emma where is the vent to the stand of game copies. Emma: (On a walkie talkie) Right near the back of the store, next to the counter (Molly looks through a vent and sees the copies of Modern Flame War 4) Molly: (On a walkie talkie) Score, I found them. Now what? Emma: (On a walkie talkie) Okay, now you just open the vent, tie the rope to the vent, and slowly climb down. Molly: (On a walkie talkie) Are you sure? Emma: (On a walkie talkie) I don't know, I was probably high on crack. Molly: (On a walkie talkie) Wait are you high right now? Emma: (On a walkie talkie) Maybe. (Laughs along with Alice) Alice: (On a walkie talkie) Good luck. (Molly's walkie talkie suddenly shuts off) Molly: (Frustrated) Emma, shit! (Cuts to Alice and Emma smoking crack while sitting behind a dumpster, with Simon standing next to them) Simon: That'll score Michael a free hickey. (Cuts back to Molly, climbing down the rope and about to grab a copy, but is too far to reach) Molly: Ugh! I can't reach it. (The clock suddenly strikes 12:00 AM and the doors are about to open by the store owner) Molly: (Surprised) Oh shit! (The doors open, and everyone sees Molly hanging on a rope about to grab a copy of Modern Flame War 4 for several seconds) Molly: (Awkwardly laughs) Heh, heh surprise. (The rope suddenly snaps and Molly falls on the ground with a copy of the game) Molly: Yes! Eat it Michael. (Molly puts the money down on the counter and leaves out the front door) Molly: (To store owner) The money's on the counter, have a nice night. (Molly is outside and approaches Michael) Molly: Better pucker up bitch, cause I got my copy of Modern Flame War 4 before you. Michael: Fuck, well I'll make it quick. (Grabs Thomas by the side and kisses him on the lips for a few seconds, Molly quickly takes a picture on her phone) Thomas: (Confused) What the fuck is your problem? Molly: Sorry Thomas, but you may have to stay indoors for the next couple of weeks. (Molly leaves as Michael goes inside the store where a frenzy is happening for people to purchase a copy of Modern Flame War 4) Store Owner: I'm sorry people, but we just ran out of copies of Modern Flame War 4! Michael, Simon, Red, Blue, and everyone in the store: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts to Molly at her apartment with the song Power being played in the background, Molly is posting the picture of Thomas and Michael kissing on Facester) Molly: I hope never to go to lengths just for a stupid nerd game again. (Cuts to Simon, Thomas, and Michael getting in Michael's truck, with Alice and Emma sitting in the back seat with Thomas, Alice and Emma are laughing constantly) Michael: Well, looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Simon: Yeah, at least Red doesn't have a copy. (Michael's phone rings) Michael: (On the phone) Hello? Molly: (On the phone) Hey, you probably already guessed that your kiss will been shown all over the internet, but my copy of Modern Flame War 4 has just been given away. Michael: (Shocked) What? Molly: (On the Phone) I just gave it to Red, and hopefully it will motivate Simon to quit playing Modern Flame War. Michael: (On the Phone) You bitch! (Molly suddenly hangs up) Simon: Hopefully soon I can become the king of Modern Flame War. Michael: (Fake Laughs) Yeah. (Cuts to a week later where Simon is shown in his apartment on his couch about to start a match on Modern Flame War 4) Simon: Alright Red, let's see what I missed, hopefully nothing. (Modern Flame War 4 shows Red's profile to be at level 99) Red: (Voiceover on game) I'm 99 beeeitch! Simon: Oh fuc… Created By: AndrewBrauer Written By: AndrewBrauer '-Lightshow Episode 3-' What did you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Trivia *Marks the first man-to-man kiss in the lightshow series. *The first time Simon and Michael have an interest in video games. *The first time Simon refers Red and Blue by they're gamertags. *Since the episode was released on a Sunday and the episode says it's on a Monday, then the newest Modern Flame War game must of came out on New's Years Eve. Another Day, Another Flame War.jpg|Molly grabbing a copy of Modern Flame War 4. Another Day, Another Flame War 2.jpg|Simon and Alice after sex. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:January Releases